Down and Dirty Duck credits
Opening Credits * New World Pictures Presents * A Charles Swenson Film * A Murakami-Wolf Production * "I do not prize the word Cheap. It is not a word of hope, it is not a word of cheer. It is the badge of poverty, the signal of discuss. Cheap service means cheap men, and cheap men mean a cheap country." - William McKinley * "Down and Dirty Duck" * Starring: Howard Kaylan, Mark Yolman and Robert "Bob" Ridgely, Cynthia Adler, Walker Edmiston, Janet Lee, Lurene Tuttle * Original Songs and Soundtrack Written, Arranged, Produced and Conducted by: Mark Volman and Howard Kaylan (Flo & Eddie) * Music Performed by: Mark Volman & Howard Kaylan (Flo & Eddie) * with: Craig Krampf, Tommy La Tondre, Jim Pona, Bruce Robb, Joe Robb and Lynn Blessing, Aynsley Bonbar, Preston Epps, Janet Ferguson, Johnny "Great Blue" Herron, Don Preston, Wes Pritchett, Gary Rowles, Tim Welsberg also Diana Kaylan, John Bredau, Dave "The Dad" Donaldson, Al Nichol, Dee Robb, Fred Williams * Animation Camera: Wally Bulloch Inc. * Dialogue Recording: New Jack Sound * Re-Recording: Ryder Sound * Color by Deluxe * Assistant Animation: Bill Wolf, Andrea Brown, Redda Davidson * Ink & Paint: Norico Horiuchi, Denise Trickett, Joyse Yuen, Patty Roche * Animation Checker: Ann Oliphant * Producer: Jerry Good * Written, Animated and Directed by: Charles Swenson Ending Credits * Voices: ** Willard, Negro Lady, Side Hack Rider - Howard Kaylan ** Duck, Side Hack Rider - Mark Volman ** Car Salesman, Man at Bus Stop, Negro Gentleman, Big Fag, Police Officer, Tank - Robert "Bob" Ridgely ** Lady in Car, Boss Lady, Small Dyke, Lady in Elevator - Cynthia Adler ** Bus Driver, Jail Orator, Small Fag, Prospector, Mexican Offical, President, Man in Elevator - Walker Edmiston ** Land Lady, Lady at Bus Stop, Madam, Big Dyke - Janet Lee ** Duck's Mother - Lurene Tuttle ** Trasvetite Fag - Jerry Good * Artists: Charles Swenson, Bill Wolf, Andrea Brown, Redda Davidson, Noriko Horiuchi, Denise Trickett, Joyse Yuen, Patty Roche, Ann Oliphant, Barbara Ann, Geraldine, Marcy & Carrie * Lady Photos: Mike Hodgins * Musicians: Mark Volman, Howard Kaylan, Craig Krampf, Tommy La Tondre, Jim Pons, Bruce Robb, Joe Robb, Lynn Blessing, Aynsley Dunbar, Preston Epps, Janet Ferguson, Jonny "Great Blue" Herron, Don Preston, Wes Pritchett, Gary Rowles, Tim Weisberg and Diana Kaylan, John Bredau, Dave "The Dad" Donaldson, Al Nichol, Dee Robb, Fred Williams * Technical Lead: Wally Bulloch, New Jack * Sound: Ryder Sound * Deluxe * All Music Recorded at the Cherokee Ranch, Chatsowrth, Cal. · Dee Robb - Head Engineer * Except for "You Wanna Boogie" Recorded Live at Nassau Community Coliseum, Long Island, New York * Reels by: Rich * Additional Story Material: Flo & Eddie, "Bob" Ridgely * And nearly everyone else that I came in contact with during the production of this epic. * Tanks: Libby, Duffy, Fred & Jimmy, J.Z., Mom · Dad, Mrs. Hagen, Haller - Heller, Hana, Diana, Pat, Sarina, Hallie, Bigelow, Emily, Morris, Mittens, Suki, Susan and Barry the Creep, a legit cause. Save a duck. Send Money to Duck's Unlimited... Chicago, IL. * END Category:End Credits Category:Movie credits Category:New World Pictures Category:International Film Distributors Category:Murakami-Wolf Productions